The tender inclinations
by Vanja86
Summary: AU. Leroy Jethro Gibbs gets an unexpected visit from Kagome Higurashi who may be his illegitimate daughter or an agent from Y.C.S. with a nefarious and unknown mission. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

The NCIS Washington bureau was quiet and deserted in the afternoon as most agents were working cases in the field. Some however were typing furiously at their desks fighting with enormous amounts of paperwork instead of criminals. When Tony entered the place with a cleaned uniform in one hand Kate raised her head and accused, "You're late from your brake."

"Sorry, I had to pick up stuff for Ducky from the dry cleaners" he shook the hanger to emphasize and smiled forcefully at her.

After he put the uniform away and took off his winter jacket Kate added "You're so lucky that Gibbs has vanished."

"It was work-related" he justified.

"The phone on your desk has been ringing off the hook. It's driving him crazy" she nodded her head towards the empty desk where Gibbs usually sat as she was simultaneously filling another report. After each finished case it took days to complete all the forms and papers. A task that Gibbs wholeheartedly hated and dumped at each and every occasion to his minions. DiNozzo as usual tried to drop his share of work on others taking longer brakes to drink coffee, eat, gossip and occasionally run an errand that took him out of the building.

"Well, _she_ is driving me crazy" Tony answered and sat down.

"She?"

He sighed wearily "Apparently, miss I-don't-like-tan-lines has found something she does like...Me!"

"And why is that a problem?" she slowly inquired not unlike a mother who asks a difficult but adorable 6 year old to explain why today he doesn't like a chocolate pudding.

"Well, let's just say that she's a lot more appealing from a distance" he illustrated with a hand "A geosynchronous distance."

"She didn't look so bad to me."

"It's not that. She's just not my type" Tony calmly elaborated.

"Really?" she asked incredulously "Female hard body who likes to take her clothes off's not your type?"

Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise "Huh, I guess not."

Kate smirked "Well, why don't you just tell her that, then?"

"I am."

"By not answering her calls?" she clarified.

"She'll get the message." he told her right before his telephone rang again.

"Apparently not." she teased, "Well, she'd better get the message soon, or you're gonna be getting one on a pink slip – Gibbs words, not mine."

"Oh, come on! He can't fire me for something I have no control over" he loudly defended.

At that a titter escaped from a young girl which she desperately tried to hide behind her book. It didn't help much because her shoulders shook persistently and rhythmically.

Tony sized the outsider up. She demurely sat next to boss' desk, reading. _Japanese? Chinese? Korean?_ Tony couldn't decide what was weirder: that she was reading some Asian characters or that she willingly located her seat next to Gibbs cubicle.

"Excuse me. Do you find that funny?" he asked using his theatrical nasty tone which only intensified the comical nature of the conversation.

Surprised that she was asked the question, she cocked her head to one side and nodded her head shyly in confirmation, smiling in hopes to diffuse his rather antagonistic mood.

"And who are you again?" Tony pursued.

Kate replied in her stead "Kagome has arrived around the same time when you were _supposed to_ come back from your brake" she looked at her hand clock "which was like an hour ago" she pinned him under her gaze "and she has been waiting for Gibbs since."

"And what do you need our boss for, Ka-go-me?" DiNozzo emphasized her name.

She stared at him for a moment deciding whether to answer straight or tease. She settled for both and succinctly supplied "Private. For Gibbs-san ears only."

She brought her book up to continue the reading when a stern voice reached them "What's for my ears only?"

Startled, Kagome jumped in her seat dropping the novel on her lap. When she was taking a hold of her nerves and organizing the response Gibbs looked at her face intensely trying to understand why it appeared familiar. If he had to venture a guess, he would say Japanese. Her skin color, black, lustrous hair and almond shaped eyes together with the book rather confirmed that, however her blue eyes and hour glass silhouette suggested that she also had some Caucasian ancestors. _Curious_. The recognition hovered on the fringe of his understanding, evading him, and that made him grumpy rapidly.

"Emm…." she nervously nibbled at her lip and fidgeted "There is no bet…." she stopped mid-sentence, hastily stood up, bowed deeply and restarted. "Good afternoon, Gibbs-san. My name is Higurashi Kagome, well, in American order Kagome Higurashi and I sort off am looking for Leroy Gibbs who was stationed in Okinawa in 1985. Are you, by any chance, him?"

"Why?"

"Emm… It's kind of private and I wouldn't want to discuss _this_ with a stranger so if you _please_ could either confirm or deny that I would be grateful" she looked at him pleadingly.

Meanwhile both Kate and Tony tried very hard to appear that they were _not_ listening while they hung on every word that was spoken between the two.

"Yes."

"Yes?" she brought her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

"Yes, I was" he impatiently repeated.

At that her face lit in happiness but she swallowed loudly and anxiously. "Can we go somewhere less crowded? I don't think the bullpen is an appropriate place for this conversation" she looked around, raising her eyebrow both in question and in challenge.

"What are you looking at DiNozzo? Get back to work" he barked before he led Kagome wordlessly to an unoccupied interrogation room.

"Am I in trouble, Gibbs-san?" she nervously laughed. He didn't join her so her lowly attempt at humor didn't diffuse the intense atmosphere but sharpened it even more. She tentatively sat down and pulled a thin folder from her bag which she subsequently passed to him. When he was scanning the photos Kagome explained. "In the pictures is my mom and, I believe, you. It's difficult to say because the quality is not that good… but if I'm correct you should know her by the name Yui Tanaka. You met in 1985 in Okinawa. Is that you? Am I right?"

"What is it all about?"

"The answer will be different whether it's you or not."

He nodded in confirmation. After a moment Kagome realized it was all the answer she'll get. However much she wanted to delay the inevitable revelation she couldn't stall more so she shot rapidly "I'm your daughter!"

Gibbs eyes opened in shock. He wasn't expecting _that_. After he schooled his expression he leaned toward her, squinting. "Is that so?"

Kagome tensed at his hostile tone "That's what mom said couple of years ago. She explained it pretty straightforwardly. You had a very intense, winter affair but it ended quickly after you were send somewhere else. Mom didn't know she was pregnant with me when you said your goodbyes. Well, after she found out, she didn't know how to contact you so she entered an arranged marriage and I was raised by a different father. But, you know, I was curious, so when this summer I realized I'll be in USA I decided to find you, and you know… see… how my biological father, I mean you, look like."

Gibbs undivided attention was focused on her face trying to gauge whether she was lying or not. He attempted to find any familiar features. Truthfully, he couldn't see himself in her however he did remember his illicit, intense and short romance with Yui, so it could be true.

After Gibbs stared at her for couple of minutes, Kagome squirmed in the seat "You know what? Think about it a little and when you decide whether you'd like to know me, give me a call" she searched for a piece of paper and a pen in her bag and after she found it she noted the number. "I'll be available under this number for three months. After that I'm going back to Japan and I won't be using it anymore so you'll have to make a decision by then." She took the dossier and put it in the bag again. She stood up, bowed again "It was nice to meet you, Gibbs-san. I'll let myself out."

Gibbs hastily roused "Wait. Kagome. I want to do a paternity test, first."

"Like a DNA test?

"Yes"

She grimaced and rubbed her brow in concentration "I'm not allowed to do any DNA test without Y.C.S. authorization. I'll have to talk with my superior and ask. Is there any chance it could by done in our labs?" at his facial expression she sighed "thought so. OK, I'll try to convince him to agree to it however…" she lifted a finger to emphasize"…I can't promise anything." She turned around but before she left she added "I'll have the answer in three days. If you'll be still interested, call me." At this she left the room and went toward the elevator.

Gibbs stared after her thoughtfully. _A daughter? A daughter who is involved with Y.C.S – the most secret organization on the planet._ He turned rapidly toward his desk and snarled "DiNozzo, find everything about Kagome Higurashi, born probably in fall 1986 in Japan."

"Yes, boss" Tony replied while Gibbs left the building.

_The game is on. _

* * *

**Author note: **English is my second language so feel free to point any and all spelling, grammar mistakes etc.

I took some liberties with dates in InuYasha as keeping the original ones would make Kagome way to old to my liking.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

The team was standing in front of the plasma screen bickering when Gibbs maneuvered himself around them to get to his computer. Although his movements were energetic he eased into the space efficiently asking "We got Humpty-Dumpty back together?"

"Most of him" Kate replied.

Not wanting to be outdone by a teammate, Tony helpfully elaborated "Melon and left leg are still outstanding" and peeked covertly at Kate gauging her reaction.

"Any more tattoos?" Gibbs teasingly changed the topic.

Tony falsely smiled and answered "Just the rose on Kate's butt." Kate crossed her arms and looked at him unimpressed.

"It's not a rose" Gibbs melodically corrected.

At that the team looked between the boss and Kate awaiting with impatience her response. DiNozzo smugly licked his lips silently daring her to comment.

Looking around in hope of getting some support from Abby she was severely disappointed by her half-smile which pushed her to let out a disbelieving snort. "He doesn't know. He is lying just like he did about the digitalis." Seeing her team's unconvinced expressions she gave up and turned around towards Gibbs. "Okay, tell them" she ordered.

Still with his back turned he smiled amusedly under his nose when his eyesight fell on a scrap of paper filled with not so random digits. His good moon instantly evaporated and Kate prompting went unanswered.

The phone call to Kagome Higurashi was long overdue. His team combed numerous databases, websites and sources to compile a file on her however even though they had access to many restricted tools they couldn't find much. What they managed to find was sketchy and mostly disturbing. _Suspicious._ Gibbs expected to find an immaculately constructed and pristine past. What he had got instead was a two year long gap in school attendance that was explained by impossible, often deadly and incurable diseases that Kagome was supposed to suffer in that period. The only problem was that there was no hospital records to support these ridiculous claims.

The disappearances ended as suddenly as they started concluding in one authentic and confirmed, lengthy hospital stay and rehabilitation combined with an extensive school work that resulted in a very weak diploma that wouldn't allow Kagome to go to any reputable collage in Japan or USA but somehow allowed her to land a job in Y.C.S. _Suspicious._

Keeping all that in mind Gibbs couldn't deny that he wanted to know if what she said to him was true. If there was a chance, a slim chance, that she was his daughter, he wanted to confirm it as soon as possible.

Gibbs dialed the number and impatiently waited as each tone went unanswered "Moshi moshi, Higurashi Kagome" a sleepy voice announced followed by a very audible yawn.

"Gibbs here. I'd like to have the test tomorrow."

Another yawn and a silent curse later he heard "you couldn't call in the morning like a normal person, right?" she grumbled. "Never mind. I'd love to but as I said earlier it's not that simple." Hearing an inhale she quickly added "Wait. Don't interrupt before I'm finished. My supervisor agreed to the paternity test as long as your lab will follow several conditions."

"What conditions?"

"The test will be done in the presence of Y.C.S. tech lab specialist who will make sure that my sample and results will be destroyed immediately after the testing. Your boss must agree to the presence of a third party which will have a full access to your lab equipment for the duration of my test to ensure that no one is breaking this rule. In general, as long as everything will be destroyed in the end, my supervisor doesn't see a problem."

"Abby can do this for you."

"No. Don't trust her. It has to be our man, woman, whatever. That's all we are asking but… of course it means that the testing must be officially requested and not a favor from a lab specialist" she concluded and after a silent moment added innocently "I wonder how you'll explain to your boss you want to use tax payers' money on a private paternity test."

"I'll manage. Come with your lab technician tomorrow at 3pm." Gibbs rudely disconnected.

At the hollow sound of ended call Kagome looked at her phone incredulously and shook her head. _Wow. This starts to look very familiar. Maybe Sesshomaru and Gibbs should check whether they are not related instead. _She darkly mussed while she was making a call to inform Sakura-san that in less than 15 hours they were expected in NCIS lab.

* * *

**Author note: **Thank you for the first reviews.

This chapter takes place after the episode 112 (season 1 episode 12)

As always reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

The day after solving the Humpty-Dumpty case was tedious and filled again with a lot of mandatory paperwork that no one wanted to deal with however for once the team didn't complain when DiNozzo evaded his share of work. Instead they internally cheered as he was hunting for the next incident to solve. From the moment Gibbs stepped in this morning he has been on edge so the team hoped that a distraction would divert his ire. A busy boss was a happy one.

DiNozzo wholeheartedly agreed so he enthusiastically perused a database in search of the holy grail of team Gibbs. Unfortunately, his progress was disrupted when he abruptly elongated on his seat mimicking a giraffe. After he garnered a better view, he whistled loudly "Look at that beauty. I'm certain that she is lost and in _a desperate_ need of assistance."

"I didn't think that sexy teacher type was your thing, Tony" Kate commented.

"Yes, the bun and glasses are promising but look at these _legs_, man" he ogled with a dreamy smile. It deepened when he realized that the object of his admiration was accompanied by a familiar silhouette who was fretfully turning around. Kagome ceased her nervous movements when she spotted Kate and her face lit in recognition. She purposefully marched towards them and after her trailed her companion.

"Good afternoon, agents, Kate and…. Erm…" she rubbed her creased brow.

"Tony"

"Tony" she parroted. "Have you seen Gibbs-san today?"

"He was here… somewhere… earlier" he supplied as he was turning about to confirm boss' location or in this instance a lack of thereof.

She pouted nonplussed. "Great. First he wakes me up at 1 am and then he forgets. Just my luck."

Tony leered "What _hanky panky_ did the boss do with you Ka-go-me?"

"Ewww…. That's just….." she tried to find a fitting word "….just disgusting."

"What is?" a voice arrived from behind her.

Kagome turned and reluctantly explained "He suggested" she waved at Tony "an intimate sexual relationship between us. Well, that's just… you know… not a nice picture."

Gibbs clenched his jaw and glared murderously at DiNozzo who at that moment felt an unquestionable need to preserve his life at took a step back.

The atmosphere was diffused by Kagome's unexpected jump. "Where're my manners? I'd like to introduce Yamada Sakura-san" she indicated with an open palm "and this is Leroy Gibbs-san" she gently smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gibbs-san" Sakura initiated a firm handshake and politely inquired "So where is the lab that I'll be working in?"

"Come" Gibbs ordered and started to lead them away – a trusty coffee cup in one hand.

Thankfully, the journey to the lab was a short one as Kagome's nervousness prompted her to fiddle with her fingers' joints. She was certain that continuing it could damage them beyond repair as they were unusually fragile and tender.

"Hey Abbs"

"Hey Gibbs. What brings you to my kingdom?"

"People you're gonna give access to the lab today" Abby cheerful attitude instantly evaporated as she finally met the usurpers who are invading her country. Unfortunately, the director clearly explained the form and scope of expected cooperation and she couldn't defy his orders. _I don't have to be happy about it, though. _So she behaved like a spoiled brat that had to obey unpleasant commands. She stared daggers at the intruders and acted rough whenever she dared, and she dared plenty. She was as nasty during the introduction as during the checking, scanning and setting the necessary equipment. The worst part was that she wasn't informed about the reason for outside presence.

"What kind of a test am I performing? Judging by your preparations I would say a DNA test"

When Gibbs chose to stay silent and Sakura looked at Kagome for support, Abby realized that to get any information, she had to ask the one, who appeared to be the weakest link. Indeed, at that point, Kagome was walking in circles and nibbling at her lip. Because she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings she was greatly startled when she was stopped by expectant Abby.

"Yes?" she weakly ventured.

"What test are we doing today?"

Kagome looked down and after a while to Gibbs for help. The only reaction she had got was another sip of his coffee. _Off course – thrown to the wolves alone, again. _"A paternity test."

"Whose?"

"Mine" Gibbs interjected.

Abby crossed her brows "Yours?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. Abby looked disbelievingly between Gibbs and Kagome "And you're his daughter?"

"There's that possibility" Kagome confirmed in a calm voice although she felt anything but calm.

The revelation rooted Abby to the spot. _Wow. Gibbs might have a daughter._ She shook off the daze and enthusiastically shouted "What are we waiting for!" Grabbing the swab she cheerfully ordered "say aaa."

After she collected Kagome's sample she went to do the same with Gibbs. He firmly declined arguing that she already possessed his DNA information.

"Yes and no" she corrected "for the duration of the test the computer must be disconnected from the external databases so I won't be able to pull the information. I must do it the old fashion way." She teasingly smiled and waved the swab in front of his face "Aaaa". Gibbs sighed exasperatedly but allowed her to take the sample. After that he run out of liquid patience and left the lab, presumably in search of coffee.

Kagome observed the whole exchange with fascination. Until then she was afraid of this acerbic, tough and pragmatic person but apparently he also had a softer side. She smiled under her nose hoping that he could extend it to a new person. _Shouldn't worry about that before the results_, she chided.

After Kagome tried and failed to occupy herself with a book that she brought explicitly for this purpose, she randomly asked questions about the lab and the procedures to divert her attention. She couldn't deny that waiting was the most difficult part of the process. Deciding to come here was easy, approaching Gibbs required courage but she never lacked that however waiting required patience which she didn't have. Unbeknownst to her a similar flaw tortured Gibbs at the same moment.

Both specialists happily participated in Q&A session providing simplified explanations. Even though Abby's attitude initially was very hostile it changed after the revelation transforming her into helpful, curious and kind companion. Kagome was grateful for their support and that she was kept busy so she wasn't expecting the ping when it came. At the short but loud sound Abby energetically approached the computer and looked at the comparison chart.

She squinted her eyes and smiled gleefully, turning around to face Kagome "There is a 99.99% that Leroy Gibbs is your father."

With eyes wide opened Kagome looked at Sakura for the confirmation. "The test is positive. Gibbs-san is your _father_. Biologically speaking."

Kagome released the breath she didn't know she was holding up "who is going to inform Gibbs-san?"

Abby raised her hand and vigorously waived "Me, me. _Please_."

Kagome agreed. _It'll be better if it comes from someone he trusts._ She distanced herself to give Abby some privacy. She didn't hear what was being said but she was heartened by the happy voice.

When all was clear and done, Sakura destroyed Kagome's genetic profile and sample thanking profoundly Abby for the hospitality.

_I've got my confirmation but what now? I didn't plan that far ahead. _Kagome wondered when she almost collided with rushing Gibbs.

Father and daughter stood immovably looking into each others' faces. Not sure what to do next Kagome fidgeted nervously collecting her courage. Shrugging her insecurities she firmly grabbed his elbow turning him towards the exit "I've herd you like coffee."

He looked at Abby who shook her head in negation. "Who told you that?"

"The smell. Only someone who likes coffee can drink something so strong. Can you recommend any place?" She mentally crossed her fingers hoping he will agree to a session of highly awkward chit-chat. He wordlessly lead her away but he was stopped when Kagome turned towards the lab "Sakura-san, give me a call when you return safely to the headquarters and pass a message to Shippo that I'm in a café with my father, please. I don't want him to worry."

"The call sure but Shippo, I don't know. Is it wise?"

"Don't worry. I discussed this with him, earlier."

"Oh. In that case. OK. Bye, have fun" she waved at them as they left the floor.

Gibbs had a new question: who the heck was Shippo and does he need to have a serious conversation with him?

* * *

**Author note: **Because 2 people asked: Y.C.S. was created for this fanfic and it will be explained much later in the story.

As always reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

Even though it was a warm and sunny winter* day, Kagome didn't enjoy her stroll in the city very much. The area was loud, polluted and dangerous. Most of the buildings she passed were either worn out or abandoned. There was sadness, desperation and hopelessness in the air. It was the exact opposite of her preferred environment – fresh, green, alive and happy. Kagome – ever the optimist – basked in the sunshine allowing it to warm the skin and relax the muscles. The spreading heat lifted her spirit and charged her for the nearing confrontation with Gunnery Sergeant Thomas who she knows under the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

While working undercover in the recruitment bureau Kate main responsibility was providing candidates' profiles so it wasn't surprising that she didn't pay much attention to the outside pavement. During the day many pedestrians, singles, couples and groups walked in front of the window passing them by without a second glance. The pair that just strolled inside wasn't much different except that a pretty, young girl with a happy, laughing boy rarely sought a military enlistment. It was an unexpected sight. More so because one of the visitors was familiar to Kate – it was Kagome.

She was assisted by a gentlemanly boy – _man_ – Kate corrected – who first held the door and then seated her in front of the sergeant. Kagome put her purse on the next chair, untied her shawl and opened the jacket as if preparing for a longer conversation.

The man who accompanied her located himself behind, relaxing his stance. His open, merry face combined with youthful freckles and long, disheveled hair created an innocent image that made him look younger.

Gibbs measured them up. "What brings you here, miss…." he paused.

_If that's how you want to play this game I'll oblige. _"Kagome. I think it's pretty obvious why I'm here, _Mr. Thomas_" she meaningfully looked at him.

"Is it curiosity that brought you here?"

"You could say that. I heard about poor Mr. Alvarez who was killed… shoot in the same, exact chair you're sitting on a couple of days ago. A dreadful thing. I wanted to meet the brave person who volunteered to take his place. If I can ask" she leaned in his direction "What made you do that?"

"I believe I'm the best man for the job."

The young man lowered down and whispered something in Kagome's ear so silently Gibbs couldn't discern the message but he could see her reaction. She turned around, angling her head questioningly. The man shrugged his arms so she turned and tilted toward the right side of the desk, peeking down at the rim of the discarded bullet – proof vest. "A dangerous one" she noted in a flat tone.

"An important one" he corrected with steel in his voice.

"I see" Kagome slowly responded and stayed silent.

Gibbs couldn't comment on her appearance without risking blowing his cover so he opted to observing both of them, Kagome and the smiling, _male_ companion. Who although appeared to be relaxed and casual, maintained a perfect awareness of his surrounding. His feet were apart, grounding him and providing a good stance in case of a fight. _A military past? _It certainly looked like it.

When Kagome arrived to a decision she stood up, collected her things and announced "I wish you a good hunting gunnery sergeant Thomas. I heard that seeking ones quarry, _Ups_" she theatrically covered her mouth "I meant recruits, can be challenging." A snort escaped Kagome's companion mouth.

"Nothing I can't handle" he smirked.

"I certainly hope so, for your family sake, gunnery sergeant. I bet they are worried sick. I would" she finished right before she left the building.

It was interesting to note that Kagome was observant enough to realize that he was running an operation and smart enough not to blow his cover. Gibbs' eyebrows got closer in deep concentration. _Where, but more importantly, __why__ did she learn that_? He mused while he observed the receding pair that was having a heated conversation. The boy shook his head furiously in negation while Kagome gesticulated widely trying to emphasize her point.

Gibbs committed the question to the memory and focused again at task at hand.

* * *

**Author note: **This happens in the middle of episode 113.

*I'm not familiar with climate in the Washington so I'm not certain if it's winter there in the episode 113 however I've never seen them wearing thicker clothes than a woolen turtleneck with a coat so I assumed that's how winter looks like. If I'm wrong about the season, correct me, please.

As always reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
